


Goodbye, Moon

by AdmantCrow



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: But Luna must be happy damn it, Existential Crisis, Family, Fear, Moving On, Probably doesn't match up with logic from VLR, Probably non canon-complient, Spoilers for Virtue's Last Reward, Symbolism, Wholesomeness, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: The Nonary Game is over - and Luna is left without any true purpose - until Quark asks her what she wants.





	Goodbye, Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Probably half the details in this don't match up with how it actually is in VLR, but I wanted to write something cute and wholesome for Luna, and because...
> 
> #StanLuna

“...What?”

“I said, why don’t you come back with me and Grandpa!” 

It had been around a day since Sigma and Phi’s minds had jumped back to the past, to stop the Radical-6 outbreak and the end of the world. With the truth of the Nonary Games revealed, everyone was taking their time to process that information, or in the case of several of the participants, preparing to return to the plague-stricken Earth. In the case of Luna, the android adjutant of Dr. Klim and Akane, she hadn’t given much thought to the idea of what came next - she’d lived her entire life in the service of Dr. Klim and Akane, and now, that work was done. For all intents and purposes, her purpose was done.

And then it dawned on her - with Sigma gone, with the project done, what did she have left to do in her existence? Tend to a silent, nearly empty base? Wonder if Dr. Klim’s mind will ever return, successful from the broken past he was fighting to save? Outside of that - there was nothing. 

And in a moment she had never experienced, her mind and functions felt as if they would shut down, totally. And so for nearly a day, she sat in the lounge, perfectly still, her mind trying to come to terms with her end of purpose. As luck would have it, no one came through the lounge for that time -  there was nothing but her fears, and worries, and uncertainty about her future. And when she wondered if she’ll remain alone in that lounge forever, the door finally opened - and the last visitor she expected step through the door.

“Miss Luna!”  Odd hat and all, Quark jumped through the doorway, beaming at the rooted cyborg. She’d been silent for so long, it took Luna a moment to process his greeting, before smiling warmly at the young child.

“Ah… Quark. I thought you and your grandfather were preparing to leave the facility?” Luna asked, patting the chair to her right to invite him to sit with her.

“Yeah!” Quark beamed, flopping down on the seat next to Luna. “Grandpa’s just doing all the last minute checks on the shuttle with Miss Akane, so we don’t have any issues getting back to home!” Luan just smiled, not really having any way to respond to that. “What are you going to do after everyone heads home, Miss Luna?” Luna felt a pang of something in her chest - if this child had any real talent, it was somehow working out exactly what was worrying someone most and poking it with a stick.

“A-Ah, yes…” Luna trailed off, not sure how to explain to Quark her situation. He, along with everyone else, was aware of Luna’s true nature - through she wasn’t sure if Quark totally understood the implications. How could she explain to a child, that she possibly had no future but being essentially alone, in a facility on the moon, perhaps for eternity? Of course, Akane and K would be still be working from there, but eventually, she would pass on, and K eventually too, and Luna would stay here, a constant sentinel to the remains of a genius.  

“I suppose I’ll remain here - nothing really else for me to do.” Luna tried to smile again, to not depress the bubbly child. “But that doesn’t matter - is there anything you want to do when you return home with your grandfather?” She asked him, trying to push the conversation away from herself.

“As long as I’m with Grandpa, I’ll be happy - though, I have to say, I would really like another one of those root beer floats Grandpa treated me to back on Earth…” He grinned, as if remembering the memory again for the first time.

“After everything you two have been through, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if he treated you again.” Luna leant back against the wall, looking at the ceiling, trying to imagine what a root beer float even was. “Maybe… I’d like to have one, one day.” That wasn’t like her - thinking beyond her own existence.

“Couldn’t you just come down to Earth if you really wanted one?” Quark asked. Luna couldn’t help but softly at Quark’s comment - even after everything that had happened, he was so innocent. It was such an endearing part of his personality, one that she'd be sad to see go from her quiet home.

“That would be nice, but I belong here - not with you, and your grandfather, and those on the Earth.” Quark frowned, seemingly not happy with Luna’s answer. “...What is it, Quark?”

“Why don’t you belong down there?” Now it was Luna’s turn to frown. Why would she belong on the Earth? She was a machine, created on the Moon, for a man who might not even return from the past.   
  
“I… Well, you see… Um, Quark, I have to stay here and-” Luna didn’t even get to finish her sentence.

“Do you  _ have _ to stay here? I mean, is that what you would want to do?” Quark tilted his head, seemingly still confused.

“...?” What did she  _ want _ ? Luna stared at her feet and had a certain burst of realisation. What did she want? It wasn’t her position to want - every time she had even slightly wanted anything - the safety of Akane in the Nonary game, for an example - She’d been rebuffed, and threatened with being shut down. She’d never had the option to do what she wanted.

“...I…” Luna mouth hung open for a second, not sure what to really say to the waiting child next to her. “Even I wanted to go and live on the Earth - it’s not my place to decide that. Akane would never-” And again, she was cut off by the sheer, unabashed innocence of Quark.

“Why don’t you come and live with me and Grandpa, on the Earth? Grandpa would love to have someone help with work!” It felt like Luna’s mind had gone blank - the sheer silliness, insanity, craziness that Quark was spouting was like nothing else. But the thing that was the most silly, insane, and of all - she wanted that. Deep in her heart, despite everything in her head telling her the opposite - she wanted to run away to Earth, and have a life outside the facility. She wanted to be Luna, the person she could never be. Not Luna, the cyborg from the moon. 

But she couldn’t have that.

“...What?” She finally forced herself to say, not believing Quark or what her heart was saying. Despite all that, Quark was unaware and indifferent to her inner struggle.

“I said, why don’t you come back with me and Grandpa?” Luna just shook her head, not sure how to rebuke the child. It was almost like his eyes were lit up by stars, as if the one thing he wanted was for her to say yes.

It would break her heart to say no. So, Luna had to break her heart, and his.

“Quark, I-”   
  
“Now, now, Quark.” An older, sterner voice came from the door behind the two of them, making Luna and Quark turn around in surprise. Watching, with no lack of amusement, was Akane, leaning gently against the wall with a light smile on her face.

“A-Akane…” Luna feared how much Akane had heard.

“Oh, hello Miss Akane!” Quark beamed, unaware of the gravistas of the situation. Akane smiled warmly back at the child.  
  
“Quark, if you’re going to much such a huge proposition, of taking one of our workers away to Earth…” She crossed her arms, sighing a little too dramatically for Luna’s taste. Luna looked down at her feet, knowing Akane was going to have a talking to to her at some point later, once the others had left. Akane suddenly grinned at the both of them, displaying a lot of life despite her older appearance. “...You should speak to your grandfather first!” Quark stared open mouth at one half of the Nonary Game creators, before leaping to his feet, bowing deeply and messily like the child he was.

“Thank you, Miss Akane!” He whipped around to Luna, still grinning. Luna wasn’t sure what was going on any more, but couldn’t find any words to respond to the situation. “Miss Luna, I’ll go get my Grandpa, and ask him about coming with us!” And then, before Luna could say a single thing, in agreement or protest, he was gone out the door, his feet clattering down the hallway before the door closed behind him. Slowly, Luna turned back to Akane, who looked like she was fighting the urge to roar with laughter at Luna’s entire situation.

“A-A-Akane! I swear, I didn’t want to go along with-” She felt like she needed a thousand excuses for what was going on, but Akane just chuckled and waved her off.

“My dear, dear Luna.” Akane said, striding over to the table she was sitting at. “Sometimes, I wonder if in myself and Dr. Kilm’s head, you really are our child.” Luna just went silent, narrowing her eyes, trying to process what Akane meant by that. “And, just like any child, eventually you wonder if they’ll spread their wings, and fly from their cage.” She glanced at the little necklace around her neck, and almost by instinct, Luna’s hands went to it, lightly playing with it between her fingers.

“Spread… my wings?” Luna said quietly, wondering if it meant what she dared hoped it meant. “Akane, I-”

“Shh, Luna.” Akane sighed. “Let me say my piece. I know Dr. Kilm is the one who created you , but with him away in the past, and… well, with no knowing when and if he’ll return, I suppose it comes to me to decide what to do when the child is ready to move on in the world.” Luna tightened her hands on the necklace, shaking her head.

“My place is here, working on Dr. Klim’s work-” Akane sighed, reaching out to grip one of Luna’s hands.

“Don’t be silly, Luna. The project was a success - The Nonary Games are over. And now, we can move on. Win or lose, perhaps this future will exist. Either way… I can say you’re no longer needed.” Akane smiled at Luna, who’s gears were finally starting to click together in her head. 

“...But what if Dr. Kilm returns-” Again, Luna’s half-hearted protests were met with Akane’s smiling, shaking head.

“Myself and Kyle will remain here, as is our duty. Waiting for Dr. Klim is our duty, not yours.” Akane smiled sadly. “I knew what I was signing up for, all those years ago. But you, child.” Luna found herself smiling, always liking the rare times Akane referred to her by that term for endearment, feeling Akane’s hand tightening on hers. “...It’s your turn to see the world, not the world we deserve, but the world we have.” Luna look at the hand on her’s, and she wondered if this was some way she was dreaming - she wasn’t even capable of dreaming, but this moment was so out there and wonderful, it felt impossible to be real.

“...Akane.” Luna whispered. “Is it really okay for me to go out on my own…?” Akane smiled warmly.

  
“Of course it is, my dear Luna.” 

“Will… will I be okay?”

“You were built by the wisest man I’ve ever met - though I know he was an odd, strange man in his youth. So let’s just say, it’ll be a 50/50 out there for you.” Luna briefly looked alarmed, but then the two of them were laughing their heart’s out at Akane’s joke. “Luna… I’m glad that, no matter what is the result of The Nonary Project… I’m glad something we created will go out and make the world a better place. Because… I think with you there, the world really has a fighting chance.

Luna was touched by her words, and didn’t really have a response to Akane’s kind, mentoring words. She simply lent against her superior, wondering what the future held for the luckiest robot in the world. 

“Thank you, Akane. Thank you for helping to give me life, and for giving me this chance to… be more than the sum of my parts, so to speak.” Akane just nodded, and lent against Luna in response, and the two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes. And then, with another noise of a sliding door, Tenmyouji and Quark stepped into the world, the latter looking very excited, and the former looking very confused and irritated with the situation.

“So, Luna.” Tenmyouji sighed. “What’s this nonsense Quark’s babbling about, wanting you to come back to Earth with us?” Luna and Akane stood up, and the discussion begun.

* * *

 

“So, have you got everything you needed, Luna? If there’s one thing I’m certain about, we’re not doing a return trip here.” Tenmyouji threw a dirty look, not really at anyone, but at the walls around him. “Though, I suppose you don’t need a whole ton, being a robot and all.” Luna laughed gently a little.

“No, no, I suppose I’ll be alright with all this.” She tapped the small suitcase she’d brought with her, mostly filled with a few of Akane’s old outfits from her 45 years on and off the facility (“I couldn’t see you just wearing that one outfit for the rest of your life!)”, and a few little supplies from around the facility. 

“It’s going to be so fun having another person around the house!” Quark beamed, practically bouncing off the sides of the room for the last day as preparations finished up for the trip back to the earth. Luna, Akane, and Tenmyouji had had a long, multi-hour conversation about bringing Luna back with Tenmyouji and Quark, interspaced with Quark pleading with his grandfather to agree. It had basically boiled down into Tenmyouji half interrogating Luna, asking about her skills in relevance to his job as a scrap collector. It had gone on and on, but finally, he’d crossed his arms in a very grandfatherly way, and said ‘Well, if you can earn your keep, I don’t see an issue’, before turning away from Quark and whispering, ‘but too be honest, half the reason is, I can’t stand to disappoint the boy, and you’re the most decent person I’d say I met on this hell of a moonbase’.

“Well… I suppose I’ll head inside and make sure everything’s ready. Quark, say your goodbyes.” Tenmyouji stepped into the doorway of the shuttle, before looking back at Luna and Akane. Akane gave a sad little smile.

“Goodbye. I hope whatever awaits you on Earth, it is nothing but happiness and warmth.” She told her old, old friend. Tenmyouji stayed still for the moment, and gave her a nod before disappearing into the shuttle. Akane looked down at her feet, and for the briefest moment, Luna swore she could see tears in the corner of her eyes, and the quietest words slip from her mouth. “Goodbye… Jumpy…”

Quark gave a bow to those assembled, all proper, like he really was Tenmyouji’s grandson. Akane squatted down to get on his level, those little tears still in her eyes.

“Now, you take care of your grandfather, Quark. And I’ll make you in charge of keeping Luna up to speed with how things work down on the Earth.” Quark grinned with excitement, and nodded heartily to Akane’s request.

“Thank you so much for giving us this chance, Miss Akane!” Quark beamed, awkwardly shaking her hand in a really odd matter. Dashing over to the shuttle as Tenmyouji’s calling voice echoed from, he turned around to wave one last time. “Thank you again, Miss Akane! I’ll see you inside, Luna!” And then he, too, was gone.

And then, Luna and Akane were alone, almost like they were too hesitant to part ways.

“I’ll do my best to try and somehow come back whenever I can.” Luna said way too quickly, making Akane laugh.  
  
“I’m sure you will, but you have to remember to live your own life, Luna. Me and Kyle will always be here, but you’ll create new connections, new goals, and I think you’ll be much happier doing that, and not worrying about us old folks.” Akane just chuckled, but Luna shook her head heartily.

“I’ll never stop thinking about you all, I promise you!” Akane didn’t say anything, but just simply took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around her faithful robotic friend.  
  
“Oh, Luna. I wish nothing but the best of your happiness in your new home.” Luna gripped Akane back, not wanting to let her go. “Good luck, my dear child.” And finally, she slipped away from Luna, but before she could utterly, Luna gripped her hand, putting something into her palm from her own. “What is...this…” In Akane’s hand was the birdcage necklace Luna always wore. “Luna?” Her friend simply smiled.

“This bird has finally left it’s cage... So I’ll give it you, so maybe you can get your chance as well.” And with that, Luna turned and walked into the shuttle, giving one last, long look at Akane before the shuttle door closed and they could see no more of one another.

“Luna…” She couldn’t hold them back. Big, wet tears dripped from Akane’s face, clutching the necklace in her hands tightly. “This place will be that much quieter without you - but to let you live your life on your terms… I’ll gladly accept that. Goodbye, my dear Luna.” And there she stood, in silence only broken by her sniffing as the shuttle slowly raised in the hanger, before leaving for the Earth above.

Inside the shuttle, Luna sat on a chair, her arms wrapped around her legs. Quark sat strapped in to his chair next to her, gripping his new family member’s hand tightly.

“Quark…” Luna murmured, glancing at him, frowning greatly. “Did I make the right choice, leaving?”

“I think Miss Akane wanted you to have your own life… so I think Miss Akane would be happy for you to be happy about this, and not be sad.” He grinned. “And if you are sad, Luna, we have a long flight back to our house, so I’ll sit with you until you can smile.”

Hearing that, Luna couldn’t do anything but smile. This was the scariest, craziest thing she’d ever done in her short life - but a world of new experiences lay before her. She missed her home, already. She missed the presence of Kyle, and Dr. Klim, and Akane - but with time, those feelings would soften, and she’d grow to love the new life she spend with Quark, Tenmyouji, and all those she’d come to know in the long, long life she’d live. She'd work hard, finally being able to be the doctor she always wanted to be, with the town she lived in eventually having one of the highest health quality levels in the new world. She helped Tenmyouji far more then he expected, not only help hold together their household, but helping take care of Quark and those who were close to him. She was loved by all, and as time passed, her memories of her 'childhood' on the Moon faded ever so slightly, replaced by a host of new, wonderful memories.

And no matter what happened, she hoped Akane had one day left her cage as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for any and all Kudos and comments, and as always
> 
> #StanLuna


End file.
